Some Kind Of Monster
by TheDreadGhost
Summary: When the vortex was shut down the earth was saved, but the Young Justice lost someone who was more than just a teammate. Unfortunately, some dark creatures came though the vortex, and they're bad news. The Young Justice know nothing about these people or faced anything like them. Creepypasta x Young Justice crossover.
1. Hit The Lights

**Before you start reading this story there are some things you need to know:**

 **#1 This a 'Creepypasta' and 'Young Justice' crossover. And before you say anything the answer is no. This isn't a horror story where something unusual happens in the 'Young Justice' universe that turns it into some crappy lost episode or a torture porn. It's a simple and basic crossover where the characters from the 'Creepypasta' fall into the 'Young Justice' Universe.**

 **#2 This story will contain 4 of my 'Creepypasta' OCs. Origin stories can be found in my bio. Dick move? Yes.**

 **#3 This story won't contain too much gore and blood. But it will still have bad language, some dark humor, and probably pairing. BUT NO FUCKING LEMON!  
**

 **#4 Feel free to ask for 'Creepypasta' characters that you want to see in the story.**

 **#5 The chapter titles will all be named after Metallica songs. Why? Because of Metallica is so awesome, and I suck at finding creative chapter names.**

 **#6 I'm also open minded for any ideas you have.**

 **And finally, I don't own any of these characters in this story, besides my 4 OCs. Which their origin can be found in my bio. Go check it out, in my bio. This is not a hopeless and desperate attempt to make my OCs likable.**

 **Why I'm making this story? Because for some reason nobody thought about it until now. JESUS PEOPLE! What do you do with your lives?**

* * *

 ** _Hit The Lights_**

"I'm telling you, He won't talk. I've tried everything" desperately said one man to the other.

"Everything?" the second man questioned. "Why do we even need to ask questions. He's too stupid and obviously not working for someone higher. He's nothing more than some low-class criminal".

"Yeah, but..." the first man paused for a second and looked through the one-way glass at the prisoner. "Didn't you see what he did out there?".

"So what? He was probably on some high and powerful drug" the second officer pointed out.

"I don't know man" the first officer replied as he kept on watching the prisoner.

Behind the one-way window sat a young teenage boy by the table as his hands were cuffed to it. He had a blonde hair and two pairs of blue eyes.

In a situation like this, anyone would freak out as they demand their phone call or an attorney. But this one was different, instead of being shocked or frightened he was grinning or rather smiling. His body was in a complete relaxation but kept his head low so he won't give the guards any hints. As if he had planned this from the whole beginning.

The only thing that was left now was... Waiting.

Ever since he was brought into the station... No! Ever Since he was caught by the police, he kept his mouth shut and didn't say a word.

 _One hour earlier._

On a busy Monday afternoon, and inside the Gotham national bank. Crowds of people were filling the building like a swarm of cockroaches. On any usual day, you could find countless people bumping into each other or trying to find some spaces to breathe, and this was one of those days. But, it stored a little surprise.

After a very busy day, it was due to closing time. The crowd of people slowly started to disappear, leaving nobody but a few number of people. The employees were finally able to relax as they were about to serve the last customers and prepare to close the bank. Among those few citizens stood a group of three females, but those weren't any normal civilians. They were what the world refer to as superheroes.

There was a redheaded girl with green eyes named Barbra, also known as Batgirl. A blond haired girl with blue eyes named Cassandra, also known as Wonder Girl. And finally another blond haired girl, but with gray eyes named Artemis, also known as Tigress.

"I really got to admit girls, I had fun today, " Artemis told her friends with a smile.

"And that was the point" Barbra informed her and she replied with a smile. "We're both happy that you're happy".

"Thank, girls". Artemis hadn't been the same lately. After Wally West sacrificed himself for the sake of humanity, she had been going into a stage of depression. That was until Barbra and Cassandra desperately dragged her out of her room and offered her a nice girl time hangout. And she had to admit, it was enjoyable.

"You should see how we really have fun on amazon." Cassandra joyfully said. "We fight the beasts in a fight to the death as true warriors...".

"Cassandra!" Barbra quickly interrupted her with a glare.

It didn't take long for Cassandra to realize what she just said. With wide eyes, she quickly covered her mouth and tried to apologize "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..".

"No, it's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm" Artemis quickly replied.

The situation was now turned into an awkward silence situation.

 **Ding!  
**

Talk about being saved by the bell. The waiting line quickly moved and it was now their turn.

"Well, it seems that it's our turn" Artemis nervously chuckled.

The girls made their way the register and they were greeted with a smile.

"Welcome to the Gotham national bank how may I..."

 **Bang!**

The room was suddenly filled with silence and gasps the moment they heard the fire shot. Artemis quickly turned around and soon did the other. In front of them stood what appeared to be a boy in his early twenty's. He was wearing a gray hoodie as it covered his face. A line of gray smoke was coming out of the recently fired gun. He lowered the gun and pointed at his surroundings.

"Nobody move or guts will fly!" he yelled.

Everyone started to panic and scream. In the situation like this, the girl could easily stop a simple bank robber, but they would also risk the exposure of their identities. All they could do was play along and hope for someone to come and rescue them.

The boy was obviously annoyed by the screams and the panic, so he shot another bullet to get their attention. The crowd of people suddenly stopped and brought the attention towards the armed boy.

"I want every single one of you to lay on the damn ground!" he yelled again.

Everyone did as he demands including the three superheroines. The boy walked towards the register and aimed his gun at her "Open the vault".

The woman was too scared and didn't dare to question his demands. The woman quickly rushed towards the vault and started entering the combinations.

In the meantime, the boy turned his attention towards the hostages and ordered them "I want everyone on their feet". The hostages slowly started to get up like they were ordered to. The boy's attention was caught when he heard the sound of the large vault being opened, so ordered once again "Now, everyone into the vault".

It didn't matter how odd the demand was, they did what he demanded. They slowly started walking into the vault as the boy carefully eyed them. Once everyone was inside the vault, he took his gun and aimed at the female employer. Her eyes widened as low sobs and moans escaped from her mouth. The three superheroines helplessly watched as the criminal pointed the gun at the defenseless innocent woman.

Cassandra's rage rose as she was about to go berserk on the boy. Before she was able to make her move Artemis grabbed her by the arm. Cassandra angrily watched Artemis shaking her head, tell her to shake off the idea. And with a groan, she did.

"How long until the cops arrive?" the boy demanded.

"W-What?" the woman was too scared and didn't understand the question.

The boy exhaled and replied, "I really hate asking a question twice". His grip on the gun tightened.

The woman was stuttering and shaking in fear. She tearfully watched the boy slowly losing his patience. Suddenly police sirens were heard from the distance and the boy's ear caught the sound. He turned his attention and away from the woman. The woman started gasping for air and she was thankful to be alive.

He walked towards the window of the building and looked through it. The outside was pitch black when suddenly bright flashes of red and blue were seen from the distance. A grin formed on his lip and he took off his hoodie to ravel his face. He then shoved his hand into his pocket and took out what appeared to be a police radio.

The tires of the cars roughly squealed against the street and they soon stopped. There were around eight cop cars with each one holding two or three officers in it. Each one of the officers were armed with guns and ready to open fire.

One of them carried a megaphone in his hand and ordered it "Lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded!".

The grin on the boy's face widened _Never gets old_.

He turned on his radio and a screechy feedback was heard. His fingers turned the dial until it caught the frequency. "Ah yeah, and who am I speaking to?'.

The voice on the radio was caught by a senior commissioner "This is commissioner Jim Gordon. Identify yourself".

"Ah, Jim Gordon. My name is Miles. I gotta say I didn't expect this much of a company" Miles said while absorbing the outside through the window.

"There's nowhere for you to go. Come out peacefully and surrender" Jim told him.

Miles simply chuckled and replied, "And leave this mine of hostages without any observation".

Jim didn't reply and instead, he started thinking. He turned his gaze towards one the officers and asked, "How long until one of the superheroes arrive?"

"It shouldn't take longer than a few minutes sir" the officer replied.

Jim nodded and pressed the button on the side of his radio "Judging by the fact that you won't surrender peacefully, I say that you have some demands"

Miles clapped his hands and annouced, "Ding! Ding! Ding!".

"What are your demands?".

"Well, first of all" he began and took a few steps back and forth "I'd like a double cheeseburger with a happy toy inside. And make sure that the toy isn't a rhino, I have a lot of those and I really hate repeated collectibles".

"Very funny. Tell what you really want" Jim angrily replied as he was about to lose his patience.

Miles playfully chuckled but quickly turned serious. "What I want is simple. I want one line phone call with a military base, specifically the one in section 27B"

There was no response. This demand left a huge shock on everybody's face. It wasn't until moments later when Jim replied, "A-And what makes you think that we're able to do that?".

"The local police keep an emergency hot-line with the military in case of national security matters, alien invasion, and meta-human attacks that are beyond level 5".

Jim wasn't going to give a lunatic, a hot-line call with the military. But also he wasn't going to let innocent people die. There wasn't much time or any other ideas. He needed a miracle.

Luckily, help arrived in the form of a bright red and yellow streak.

The streak died in front of the commissioner and revealed a young boy in a yellow jumpsuit stripped with red lines. He was the scarlet speedster formerly known as Impulse. He was now taking the identity of Kid Flash to honor the memory of Wally West.

"What seems to be the problem commissioner?" he quickly asked.

"A simple armed robbery, but we're in a tight situation" Jim explained.

Kid Flash raised his hand to stop him "Say no more. I'll be right back".

With that, he charged with full force and speed towards the door and busted it. It took him less than a millisecond to locate the criminal. Noticing that he was far enough from the hostages, he charged towards him.

But the second he got near him, he received a punch in the face. The fist powerfully connected with his face and caused his to lose balance and powerfully slam against the wall.

"Fucking cops" Miles angrily muttered under his breath as he waved his hand to ease the pain. Then, he slowly made his way towards the downed superhero.

Kid Flash was in a shock, both physically and mentally. He never expected that someone could be able to hit and cause some damage on him. He slowly started to recover, but he still didn't know what hit him. Punching someone in the face while they're running as fast as the speed of light could cause some real pain.

But the pain didn't stop there.

Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing him by the hair and forcefully pulling his head.

"Shocking isn't it" was the last words he heard before screaming at the top of his lungs from the sudden pain. Miles kicked him in the back of his leg joint as hard as he could. The kick went from the joint to the bone, cracking it. Flash hit the floor with a thud and quickly grabbed his leg from the pain.

"Your heart beats faster than any other human. I'm also guessing that you heal faster than them too". With that, he grabbed his other leg and raised above the ground "Which mean that I don't have much time". He stomped on his other leg and listened to the sound of bones being cracked as if they were music to his ear. And Kid's screams from out of pain made it much more enjoyable for Miles.

The hostages watched in horror and shock as their hero was being brutally beaten. But no one was more terrified than Artemis. Her heart was beating so fast that it was hurting her chest.

Miles grabbed the helpless Kid flash by the neck and dragged him towards the door. He slightly opened the door, but instead of throwing him out, he kneed him in the face and watched as his body was being rolled down on the stairs. The cops were taken by surprise as their jaws were dropped and their eyes were widened, some even had a feeling of sickness in their stomach.

"Jimbo".

Jim slowly looked at his radio and raised it in front of his mouth with a shaking hand "Y-Yes?".

"You don't mind me calling you Jimbo, do you?" But he didn't let him respond "Of course you don't. You know what I really hate about cops Jimbo?" and just like before he didn't wait for an answer "In situations like these, they talk to you as if they were your best friends and just when you lay your guards down they stab you in the back. And they say that we're the bad guys".

"W-What do you want?" Jim was truly scared.

"Like I said, I want my phone call" Miles angrily replied. He was getting tired of asking the same question over and over again.

"I-I can't do that".

Miles pinched the bridge of his nose and slightly exhaled. There was a small pause before he said, "Just so you know, you made me do it".

He picked up his gun, which dropped earlier and walked towards the vault. The people backed away as far as they could and kept their distance from him. Miles stopped by the door and eyed a specific girl. He raised his gun and aimed at her "Redhead, come here".

Barbra swallowed hard as she watched the gun being pointed at her. Thinking that she didn't have a choice, she slowly walked towards him.

Miles raised the radio near her face and said "Talk".

Barbra did as she was told, but stuttered "H-Hello?".

A voice yelled back faster than a speeding bullet "BARBRA!".

Barbra's eyes widened "DADDY?".

But Miles took the radio away before she made any further conversation. "You see Jimbo, you made me do it. Threatening others with their loved ones is the dirtiest trick in the book, and I don't like it".

"I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU!" Jim angrily threatened from the other side as all kinds of emotions rushed into his mind.

"The phone call!" Miles slowly yelled.

"Okay, Okay, I'll do it. But please don't hurt her" He could've heard him almost sob and beg.

"I give you my words that I won't harm anyone if you're willing to cooperate" with that he turned off the radio.

As he was waiting for a response, he noticed some of Kid flash's blood on his hand, it was still wet and warm. He moved his hand towards his mouth and licked the blood, but quickly spat it out _Fucking O minus_.

He suddenly heard a feedback from the radio. He pressed the button and addressed the caller "Yes?".

"This is general Harvey Cale Daniels. I was informed that you wished to address me" Harvey told him.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping that you could help me find this friend of mine,wasn't" Miles said as he collapsed and relaxed on one of the employ's chairs. "He's about this tall and statute shaped like. His face is kind of bloody with two big green eyes and sharp teeth. Oh, and I almost forgot, you need to keep looking directly at him or he'll snap your neck. His name is The sculpture, but others prefer to call him SCP 173. Sounds familiar?".

Although weren't any response Miles could hear the general's breaths exiting his mouth.

"How about this one. He's a large, vaguely reptile like creature of unknown origin. He's kind of intelligent and hard to kill. They call him SCP 682. Rings any bell?".

"Who are you!" demanded the general.

"My name is not important. What's important is what I'm going to do. I know that you keep more than those two. Those monsters are unstoppable. You can't control them" with each sentence his voice was rising and his teeth were gritting.

"I appreciate your concern, but you have much bigger problems to worry about".

Miles was about to yell, but he quickly calmed down. "If I were you I would tighten my security because I'll be coming for you, and I'll kill each and every single one of you scumbags. And I give you my words on that".

General Daniels chuckled and replied "Good luck" and ended the transmission.

Miles dropped the radio on the floor and stomped on it until it was shattered into pieces. He then threw the gun away and made his away towards the door.

And by this point, there was only one thing that was running in his mind _Phase one is complete_.

* * *

The two officers uncomfortably kept on watching Miles through the one-way window. The entire time Miles was just sitting there without making a single sound or move. The two officers didn't know what to do next. There was literally no information on him, other than his name and cause of arrest.

Suddenly the door was opened without any warnings. The two officers turned their gaze towards the door and met with a boy, probably haven't reached his thirties yet. He had a dark brown hair and a pair of green eyes. He was wearing a fancy suit and didn't show any signs of emotions.

"I'm sorry but who let you in?" one of the officers asked.

Instead of replying the boy reached into his jacket and pulled something out. He lightly threw it at the officer who was able to catch it. The boy turned his attention towards the prisoner with curiosity filling his eyes.

The officer carefully examined the badge that was handed to him, but he was still confused "Is this some sort of joke?".

"I can assure you it's not" The boy dryly said while still absorbing Miles.

"Aren't you a little young to be a detective" he reread the name on the badge and added "Detective Liu Woods".

Liu turned his gaze towards the two detectives "Is that the guy who robbed the bank earlier?" he asked while pointing at him through the window and completely ignoring his questions.

The officer slightly groaned, but replied, "Yeah, so?".

"And he hasn't said anything?" Liu asked while turning his gaze once again towards Miles.

"No. Nada".

Liu had a theory and quickly nodded in agreement "I want you two out of this room".

"What?" the officer exclaimed.

"You had your chance now it's my turn" he replied as he insisted on getting them out.

The officer scoffed and exited the room "Whatever, you're just wasting your time. He won't talk".

A victorious smile was formed around Miles' face. Not only everything was going according to his plan, but he's also about to have some extra fun.

Liu entered the room and carefully eyed Miles. He took a seat in front of him and began "Nobody is watching we can talk".

Miles slowly raised his head with a confused look "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about".

"Don't play stupid with me! I know that you're one of us!" Liu almost yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"One of whom I may ask?" Miles politely asked.

Liu was about to lose his patience "This is your last chance. Why are you here? What's your angle?".

"I'm sorry detective, but I'm just a simple low-class criminal who tried to rob a bank" Miles kept his emotions steady.

Unlike Liu, who couldn't hold it and snapped. He quickly reached to him and grabbed him by his hoodie. He looked at him deep in his eyes with those emerald eyes that were filled with hatred and anger.

Miles still kept his cool and replied the stare.

After a desperate attempt, Liu let go of him. He got off his chair and headed towards the door. But before his hand could touch the handle, Miles spoke.

"By the way, Jeff always said that you were a hotheaded, but I always thought that he was exaggerating".

Liu's blood started to boil. His heartbeats began to raise rapidity. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could from out of rage. He could kill anyone who dares to mention his name.

He turned his head around and walked fast towards him. Miles could feel Liu's heartbeats going berserk. And the way he played with emotions, he liked it.

Liu grabbed him once again. "Say his name one more time, I dare you!" with so much rage he spat.

But Miles didn't even flinch. In fact, he saw this from miles away. "Tell me, is this you or is it Sully? But either way, you should be careful. You don't know me, and you don't know what I'm capable of. But I know you, and I know exactly what you're capable of".

"I'm willing to take that chance" his green eyes glowed as he growled.

"Are you?" Miles looked at him directly in his eye. The question caused Liu to flinch. "You don't know if the same rules apply around here as they do in the under realm. So I'll ask again, Are you willing to take that chance?" he asked with a smirk.

Liu didn't reply, but he was having second thoughts.

"I can see your face, your real face. Your Frankenstein's face. Your face that is filled with stretches" Liu's heart suddenly jumped for a second. "Can you see my real face?" Miles victoriously challenged him knowing that he had already won.

The grip on his hoodie loosened up and he slowly let go of him. "What do you want?" Liu desperately asked with a slight of a sob in his tone.

Miles fixed his hoodie and carefully said "You're going to do your job and pretend that this conversation never happened".

All Liu could do was nod.

He walked outside and called for the guards. Soon two armed guards entered the room and cuffed Miles in new chains. Chains that covered his entire hands in solid iron. And to finish it off they placed an iron collar around his neck and sealed it

"You're going away for a really long time,Beside" one of them said.

"Oh, I'm sure am" Miles replied.

"Move!" the guard angrily pushed.

Before Miles exited the room, he looked over Liu and said, "We shall meet again Liu".

"I said Move!" the guard once again pushed him.

No matter how strange his attitude was, and no matter how confused the guards were, they didn't care and kept on escorted him to the transportationBesides

the one single armed guard with a shotgun, the van was empty. Miles sat on one of the steel boards, swimming in his thoughts.

 _Phase two is complete_

* * *

 **Wow, how awesome that chapter was! What's that? You didn't like this chapter because your favorite Creepypasta wasn't in it, and it had only my OC and a small cameo of Liu. Well don't cry, the next chapter will feature all of your favorite characters, and it will explain everything. I give you my words, And Miles Shockwave always keeps his words.**

 **I was also going to name the general Wade Eiling. But then I thought he was too cannon. So I created a fictional one.  
**

 **Also, I would like to apologize for stealing Radical Randy's line. Who's Radical Randy you may ask? Go and watch Jeff the killer by Creepswork.**

 **The next chapter will not be posted soon. I'm sorry but I have other stories too. Plus I'm a college student, it's not always sunshine and rainbows here.**

 **And lastly, If the story didn't capture too much attention here I might change the category to 'Young Justice' and 'Mythology' crossover.  
**

 **Be sure to write your criticism in the reviews.**


	2. Ride The Lightening (Part I)

**Before you start with the story I'd like you to read this important note.**

 **If you are a true Creepypasta fan, then you would know that the fan base has multiple versions and re-imaginative universes. But after long thinking and careful planning, I come up with a straight and flat universe.**

 **Every Creepypasta fan knows that there are two types of Creepypastas, The Masters, and The Proxies. But I made a third type, The Renegades.**

 **The Renegades are those Proxies or victims who are not owned by the Masters. Instead, they wander around in the over realm and under realm searching for their killers for the motive of revenge, or just downright traitors.  
**

 **But that's not all. I'm also hiding a few other surprises, but I can't tell you guys. You need to read the story and find out. However, keep this in mind 'It's all in the blood'.**

 **I know that these notes are more of a buzzkill than a useful information. So if you have any questions no matter how stupid or complex, PM me or write it in the reviews.**

 **One more thing. Some of these characters you might not know much about, here are some quick information in the following order.**

 **Name - Hair color - Eye color - Clothes - Weapons/Powers - Extra.**

 **First my OCs:**

 **Miles: Blond - Left side is blue, Right side is black. The orbital muscles around his right socket are torn off and some blood oozes down on his cheek - Blue hoodie and light gray pants - Electricity - The blood vessels around his arms glow blue when he channels the electricity. He can also tell the person's emotional status by the beat of their hearts. He's also highly intelligent.**

 **Spectra: Blue hair - Purple - White top, green leather jacket, and blue pants -Mostly ghost powers - Extremely pale.**

 **Nicolai 'Shredder' Vanek: Black - Yellow - Black hoodie jacket, white top, and gray pants - Strong indestructible metal claws that can willingly grow from the tip of his fingers and years of combat training in the hands of the KGB and the Soviet army - He was a part of a military experiment that made him immortal. There is also a voice inside of his head that sometimes guides him, he refers it as 'The man with the yellow eyes'.**

 **Jessica 'Justice' Ambrose: Silver - Brown - Brown hoodie jacket, white shirt, black pants, and gray scarf - Chains that are melted around her forearms that can willingly be stretched and hidden - Razor sharp teeth. She uses them as a weapon and to make the wicked relive their crime, but in the perspective of their victim and endure their pain and suffer.**

 **Now the others:**

 **Jeff the killer: Black - Blue but is seen as black - Black hoodie and blue pants - Knife - His skin is leathery and pale. His cheeks are cut off in the shape of a smile. Also, no eyelids and instead, black burned rings surrounding his socket.**

 **Jane the killer: Black - Green - Black dress, white jacket, and black combat boots - Knife - Her skin is also leathery and pale. She covered her face with a white mask. The eye spots on her mask are covered in black.**

 **Ben Drowned: Blond - Pitch black with a single red dot - Green clothes similer to Link - He can hack anything - Elvish ears.**

 **Sally: Brown - Green - Pink top and pink pants- Unknown- Her body is covered with streams of blood. (Also, in the original story she was too young, so I decided to make her older).**

 **Ticci Toby: Brown - Black - Grey sweatshirt with a blue hood, Black gloves, Black pants, yellow goggles and a black scarf with a picture of smiling teeth - Two hatchets - His body is completely numb and he can't feel pain. He also has uncontrollable twitches from time to time.**

 **Clockwork: Brown - Left eye is green and the right one contains a small clock instead of an eye - White tank top, blue jacket, and black pants -Two pocket knives - Long stitches that go from the corner of her lips all the way to her ears**

 **Eyeless Jack: Brown - No eyes just empty sockets with black liquid oozing down on his blue mask - Black hoodie, black pants, and black gloves- Scalpel - High intelligence on the human anatomy. He also eats kidneys.**

 **All of the Proxies share some similarities, like super strength, enduring a large amount of pain, and an experience on hand-to-hand combats. Their ages are not officially conformed, so I like to put them between 21-23 (Except for Nikolai and Jessica), you do the rest of the math.**

 **I hope you guys can catch up with all these information. And I also hope you guys understood and got everything. If I wasn't clear on anything, no matter how small, don't be shy to ask me.**

* * *

 ** _Ride The Lightening (Part I)  
_**

The trip to Belle Reve prison was longer than Miles expected, but he was patient. Not the collar, the cuffs, or even the armed guards bothered him. Unlike Miles, however, the guards were anything but comfortable.

"What are you so smug about?" The guard who was sitting opposite him demanded.

Miles retained his smug smirk and politely replied, "Nothing sir. I'm just looking forward to be redeemed."

"You think that this is funny or something?"

Miles tamed his smirk and forced a straight look. "No, sir." This, of course, was a lie. The entire affair seemed to be providing him with _endless_ amusement and the guard's discomfort only seemed to amuse him further. Despite this enjoyment, he knew it was best to just let these men retain their false sense of security. "I think this is all quite serious actually." For the rest of the trip, Miles decided to keep quiet and make no further conversations.

The van eventually stopped in front of the maximum security prison and Miles laughed on the inside knowing that he would soon be able to execute his perfect plan. The double metal doors of the van were opened and two guards greeted him with twin gun barrels.

"Move!"

He didn't feel the need to keep _them_ waiting, after all, there was a party inside waiting for _him_. Taking a careful look at surroundings Miles found himself feeling almost nostalgic. Surrounding him were multiple armed guards, automatic machine guns, and snipers hiding either in the towers or behind the windows. All these defenses were in such places that he was easily able to identify their positions. He went through the familiar rigmarole of meeting the 'new' warden', getting the cursory warnings (threats), a quick trip inside the prison, and finally stepping inside his new temporary cell. It was small but it was better than being chained to an indestructible experiment table.

Well, _almost_ indestructible.

He took a look around the small cell and found it highly limited, with only a bunk bed and a toilet.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that. I'm everywhere and yet nowhere, what am I?" A reedy voice addressed him from the top bunk. He looked up to see a skinny brown haired guy with a missing front tooth. "Give up?" He asked with a grin.

Miles silently chuckled. _Why not?_ After all, it was the first time he had actually had a cellmate. "Nothing."

"Very Good!" The guy gave him a slow clap and jumped down from his bunk. "Let's try something harder, shall we? I'm teary eyed but never cry. Silver-tongued, but never lie. Double winged, but never fly. Air cooled, but never dry."

"Mercury."

The guy laughed from amusement and admitted, "I never met someone who would be willing to answer my riddles. But you, you did!" Admiration was clear in his words. "Name's Edward Nygma, The Riddler. But you already knew that." Riddler offered his hand and Miles shook it.

"Miles. But I wouldn't get too attached to me, it won't be long before I leave." He told The Riddler.

The last part took Edward by surprise. "You're crazy! You just arrived and you're already planning on escaping? Nobody ever escaped Belle Reve prison... Well, other than me, I suppose." The Riddler once again laughed.

"Then allow me to be the second." Miles confidently accepted the unspoken challenge.

Riddler patted him on the shoulder. "Buddy, I wish you the best luck. Now tell me, what's black when you get it, red when you use it, and white when you're all through with it?"

* * *

Miles walked around the prison, insistent on finding the missing pieces of his jigsaw puzzle before they found him. He passed cons left and right, each one giving him a death glare, each one only succeeding in amusing him.

He was walking past just another nondescript hallway when suddenly, he halted because he had finally found what he was looking for. Taking a step to the right, he entered one of the dark and narrow hallways. Once he was deep enough into the shadows, he stopped.

"Well, well, it seems that we have a new fish in the pond." The voice addressed him in a raspy and dark tone that hinted at the corners of a smirk.

A smile claimed Miles' mouth as he replied, "It has been a while since last we spoke my friend."

"Don't think I'll go all soft on you just because you're using fancy words." The dark figure finally stepped out of the shadows and stood before him at last.

"It's good to see you too Toby." They locked hands and hugged it out. "I see you, but what about the others?"

"They've been waiting for you in the cafeteria ever since that stunt you pulled was broadcast on the TV for us to see. And can I just say that a bank robbery was kind of lame, don't you agree?" Asked Toby as they started walking towards the cafeteria.

"What can I say, it was a short notice kind of thing."

They arrived at the cafeteria and moved along with the other inmates. They got food and Toby led the way to the table. They sat down and Miles was met with many familiar faces. Some were glad while others weren't so eager.

"Guys." He nodded to them. His responses consisted a few nods back but mostly glares.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Jeff announced in a sharp and unsettling tone.

"Jeff come on don't be so harsh." Toby started.

"Not so fast." Jeff quickly cut him off and stared at Miles, belligerence in his voice. "Show us," he demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Are we really going to go through this?" Toby interrupted once again."This is _Miles_ we're talking about."

"It's okay Toby. Jeff happens to be right, you can never be too careful." He gave Jeff a crooked grin and received a nod in return. Grabbing the cuff of his sleeve, Miles shoved it all the way up to the elbow. Once his arm was exposed he showed Jeff his mark. The backside of his arm had a scar, but it wasn't just any ordinary scar. It was a deep scar with the distinct appearance of a circle with a long 'X' positioned in the middle of it "Do you need more proof?"

Jeff sighed in relief and tried to straighten things out. "No, that will be fine."

"It's alright, I get it," Miles assured him as he once again hid the scar. "You're nervous. We're all nervous."

"Whatever." Jeff just scoffed and looked away.

"Can we skip the teary-eyed reunion and cut to the chase, specifically the fact of why we're here?" Eyeless Jack spoke as if for everyone and to his surprise they nodded in agreement.

Miles looked around the table and received the same intent look from everyone. He cleared his throat and began explaining the situation "One word... Trust." they all gave him a raised eyebrow and Jeff tacked on an eye roll for good measure. "Just because we come from the same mansion and have the same master doesn't mean that we all trust each other." They were still unsatisfied with his answers. "I had to put you all in a trust test... Well, not all of you."

"Miles, start explaining." Ben made it sound more like a threat than merely a demand.

"Some of you have doubts towards each other while others are bonded like siblings. Like Me and Toby, Jessica and Nikolai... Or Jeff and Ben."

Jeff almost jumped from his place as he venomously hissed,"Hey! That happened once and I was drunk."

"Sure, you were." Jack let out a small laugh as did the others proxies, although he also added an expressive eye roll into the mix, partly just enjoying the novelty of being able to do it. _Never thought I would miss having eyes._ Jack thought.

Jeff and Ben angrily glared at the conversation in general as the others laughed at their clear discomfort.

"Alright, everyone just calm down." Miles, who was also guilty of poking fun at the two proxies, tried to control the situation. "Let not get off the topic."

Slowly, everyone calmed down and became much more serious.

"And what, exactly, _is_ this topic?" Ben asked, still fuming from the earlier mockery.

It was at this moment that Miles felt a heavy weight, forming inside of his chest. He swallowed hard and silently inhaled. "I need your help guys, all of you."

"For what?"

"I needed you all here so you could team up and help me," Miles stated once more, the fear still bubbling near the surface. This wasn't going to go over well...

Everything suddenly became dead silent.

"What was that?" Jeff's voice displayed the anger that was boiling from within him. "You're telling me, that you wanted us inside of this box for an entire _month_ just so you could walk in and tell us to team up?" He was about to snap but reclaimed control and acted otherwise. "Yeah, I'm done with this shit."

Before he could even get up Miles quickly stopped him. "What if I told you that your brother was involved in this?" Miles didn't want to bring up such a heavy subject, but he was willing to do whatever necessary to execute his plans. After all, it was for the greater good.

Jeff suddenly sat taught as something inside him snapped. "What did you just say?" he quietly hissed. _Miles_ did not have the rights to mention his brother, _no one_ did. Jeff was not going to stand for this.

"I can feel your heart racing from rage, so I suggest you calm down before things get ugly." Miles warned him. "I didn't want to mention such a thing and for that, I apologize, but you left me no choice." As the apology passed his lips Miles knew he had him.

Everyone just watched with suspense eager to see the outcome. Eventually, Jeff calmed down and listened.

Miles nodded in understanding. "I don't know why, but Liu _is_ somehow involved with this whole mess. With the base, the general, the…"

"What base?" Nikolai, who has been quietly sitting at his end of the table, suddenly cut in.

Miles looked over Nikolai and saw the interest on the former assassin's face. "I don't know. It's this base that I came across with which controlled by this lunatic general who's somehow managed to capture SCPs."

Nikolai deeply thought about it for a few moments. "Name?"

"Uh... Harvey Daniels, I _believe_ his name was."

"Nyet, Daniels was murdered by me many years ago." He argued in his thick Russian accent. Tone slowly dropping to chuckles he continued, "Which means that good old Cyrus Cassidy is back."

Just from the laughter coming from the Russian's mouth, the others could tell that Miles was serious, but they still had doubts.

"Let's say that we help you, what guarantees do we have?" Jack asked.

"I'm happy you asked!" Miles slowly moved his hand towards the sharp plastic knife that lay on the table before him. "You see, I've done so much research while you were in the prison. I've gathered vast quantities of detailed information, I've planned carefully, prepared flawlessly... And conducted _lots_ of experiments."

He grabbed the knife and moved it towards him. "For each mission, there are multiple plans, for every plan, there is a backup plan, for each backup plan there is a failsafe, for each failsafe, there is a last resort, and they all end up with the same results." Wielding the pointy tip of the knife he pressed it into his arm. "The average human has approximately five liters of blood. At the end of my homework, I ended up using nearly twenty. So, I would say that you have a fair chance of survival."

He started dragging the blade through his flesh, all the way towards his elbow creating a long wide cut. "I've discovered that even though there isn't an under realm in this universe our chances of survival is still really high. As long as your brain is functioning, your heart is beating, and your spinal cord is attached to your skull, you'll live through any kind of injury and damage no matter how deep and dangerous. Though I'm not sure if you'll be needing it, Nikolai." He added and Nikolai nodded to him. At last, Miles took the knife out and dug into his deep wound with his other hand. Seconds after beginning the grizzly search, he took out what appeared to be a cell phone. The edges of his wound slowly started reattaching and fussing with each other making the cut a thing of the past. Miles then slid the phone towards Ben who had no idea of what to do with the blood stained artifact.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He wondered as he wiped off the screen and examined the phone.

"Play candy crush. What the hell do you think you're supposed to do with it?" Miles annoyingly replied.

Ben groaned in irritation and looked at him. "How about filling us in on this genius plan of yours or is that too much to ask?"

Miles clumsily slapped his forehead and chuckled. "Of course, my mistake. I'm sure that you're all just dying to get out of this rat hole and find out about what I've stored. Well, wait no longer because we're busting out tonight!" he could see the grins and smirks forming on their lips as if Halloween had come early. "But to do that I need you all to follow my exact instructions." Their smiles slowly morphed back into frowns. "I can't do it unless you're all on board with me." he almost made it sound like a plea.

The proxies looked at each other and thought about it very carefully. Miles quietly counted the seconds and gave them as much time as they needed.

Ultimately, Toby was the first to respond. "You don't have to ask me, I'm in."

They all brought their attention to Toby and fixed him with dubious looks.

"Don't you think that you need to take more time to think about it?" Jack wondered and the other proxies nodded.

"I don't need to." He said simply. "Miles is my friend, if he needs help then he can count on me, just as I know that he'd watch my back if the situations were reversed."He shook everyone with his call and made them rethink their own decisions.

Nikolai nodded in understanding and spoke next. "What you pulled off must've taken a lot of guts, you can count on me, I'm in."

"So am I." Jack agreed as well.

Miles gave all of them a gratitude smile and looked over the last remaining two.

Jeff was still uncertain while Ben was ready to give away his answer. "If everyone is in then so am I".

And this left only Jeff.

Jeff looked at his friends who were anxiously staring at him. He finally sighed and rolled his wide eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Miles lowered his head and sighed in relief. This had to have been one of the most tenuous moments in his life. He took a deep breath and raised his head. "Okay, here's the plan..." he began. "First of all, Ben I need you to hack these collars and set us free. Can you do that?"

Ben proudly scoffed and waved his hand. "That's it? I thought it would be much more challenging than that." he shook the idea as if it was nothing. At a look from Miles, he asked, "What, do think that this collar is _active_?" He pointed at his collar. "It's been deactivated the second it was sealed."

The others quickly gave him death glares which Ben didn't even notice it at first.

"And you didn't plan to share this information because..." Jack heatedly demanded.

"Well, none of you asked so I thought you were okay with it." He simply shrugged.

Before the situation got out of hand Miles stepped in. "Alright, we can discuss this later. Right now we need to focus. Can we do that please?" He received a few grumbles as an answer but they agreed. Miles nodded in acknowledgment and went on. "Right, so, I need you to disable the collars using that phone."

"Wouldn't it be easier to disable them directly?" Ben wondered as he let the digit codes, travel from his fingers and into the phone.

Nikolai quickly figured out his plan and replied with a chuckle "Smart. Use a divergent to execute a goal and leave no traces."

Miles smiled at the compliment and responded, "Like I said, I did my homework."

"Done," Ben informed the team not seconds later.

"Finally! I can take these off." Just before Jeff was about to touch his collar, Miles stopped him.

"Not yet!" Which made Jeff groan in exasperation. "There is one more thing." he pointed to the other side of the cafeteria, which made the others scratch their heads.

"The Wall?" Toby wondered aloud.

"No, the female wing," Miles answered with an annoyed eye roll.

"Dude, we don't need chicks doing our work. They'd probably slow us down and whine about broken fingernails or too much heat applying to their hair, or some shit like that." Jeff scoffed with pure annoyance and hatred.

"First of all, that's sexist. Second, I'm not leading a sausage fest. Third, all of my plans include help from the girls." Miles level voice held reason that couldn't be ignored.

"Plus, we all know why _you_ wouldn't want to work with the girls." Ben nudged Jeff in the shoulder multiple times with a smirk. "It's because you don't want us to see you making out with your girlfriend Jane." He burst out laughing at his own words and the rest just snickered softly.

And the last word broke the camel's back. He quickly shot his hand out and grabbed Ben by the throat, causing his laughter to turn into choked sounds. He tried to set himself free, but Jeff used his other hand and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pinning him against the metal table. The snickers quickly died as the gang watched Jeff lean closer to Ben's neck and whisper. "Don't let me ever hear you say those words again. The bitch means _nothing_ to me."

"Then you wouldn't have any problem working with her." Nikolai calmly grabbed Jeff's attention. This wasn't the first time he had to calm one of his comrades down after a heated conversation.

Jeff silently gritted his teeth and slowly let Ben go. Ben raised his head and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the pain. They refused to look at each other and instead they quietly turned to Miles.

"Since I know that there's no chance of executing the escape in peace, I'm going to explain it as quickly as I can before someone you all try to kill one another again," Miles said. "The girls have no idea about my arrival so we need to inform them somehow".

"And how do we do that?" Toby asked, inflicting heavy skepticism into his words.

"Well, we could send them a message using the blood." He suggested.

"Or..."

"Or we _could_ cause a classic prison riot." Once again a devilish smirk grew on his lips and Miles could just feel their hearts speed up at the prospect.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Jeff laughed manically.

"Not only it would help with the stretch, but we would also have a little fun." Jack cracked his neck left and right.

"Why be so greedy?" Toby looked at his friends. "Let's invite everyone."

Miles smiled and laughed on the inside. If there is one thing they all could agree on, it would be causing as much chaos and carnage as possible. "Ben if you would do the honors?" He inquired.

Ben nodded and hacked the system once again. It took much more effort than the last time, but he managed to hack every collar in the entire Belle Reve prison and disable them under a minute. "Done," he announced with a lazy and satisfied grin.

"Excellent. At my signal, you may unleash hell." Miles informed them.

"You did not just say that..." Nikolai groaned in disappointment.

"Well deal with it! You're going to be hearing a lot of it." Miles angrily scoffed. He got up from his seat and grabbed his food plate. "Oh, and one more thing. Try not to show off. After all, we still have to meet our friends on the other side now don't we?" And with that, he walked away. He walked past the tables and the cons until he got near one of the guards.

"Excuse me, boss. But can I ask what's the deal with this loaf?" Miles asked as he pointed at his food.

The guard turned his head and rudely addressed him. "Get the hell out of my face!"

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute. I'm just wondering with all the money that is spent on the security, you'd think that they would provide for some better food service." Miles went on as he began to eat at the guard's patience. His friends delightfully watched him from afar with their hunger for mayhem growing more and more.

"If you don't step away from this instance I'm going to bash your face in!" The guard held a grip of his nightstick and took out the collar controller from out of his pocket. "Step away NOW!"

However, Miles didn't move and kept pushing his buttons. "But imagine if you were in my place and had to eat this... Thing."

"That's it!" He quickly drew out his nightstick and knocked the plate out of Miles' hands.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Miles commented as he looked at the spilled food. He turned his head back to the guard who was holding the controller, threatening him with electric shocks if he didn't obey. Miles narrowed his eyes and silently looked at him, "Go ahead, make my day."

The guard gritted his teeth and pressed the button expecting an electric shock, only to receive none. With a questioning look he pressed the button once again, but with the same results. He looked at Miles with wide eyes but kept on pressing the button.

"Problems?" Miles asked in a sadistic whisper.

Fear rushed into the man's bloodstream and Miles gloried in those sharp panicked heart beats. He took a step forward, but the guard pointed his stick at him to warn against any further movement.

With a smirk, Miles grabbed the top of the stick and drew the guard closer to him. "Don't look so puked out, better luck next time fool." And with that, he quickly kneed him in the stomach. The guard fell to his knees in agony and let out a loud grunt. Miles finished the job by smacking the stick right across his jaw and knocking him out cold.

Every prisoner was suddenly caught up in the free act of brutality. They looked to one and another and just started noticing the disabled collars. The rest quickly caught on and began ripping the collars of their necks. The guards quickly drew out their weapons and aimed at the prisoners. "Get on the floor and don't do anything stupid."

Of course, the prisoners disobeyed them and charged at the defenseless guards. They were easily outnumbered but went on and opened fire. Unfortunately, most of the bullets were either missed or deflected by the hard skin of the meta-humans. They were easily overruled and beaten.

However, one of the guards managed to get on his radio. "Initiate lockdown." He choked out and took his last breaths.

Soon, the alarm went off and the whole building began to flash in red. The exits and doors began to seal with three massive iron doors falling into place, one after another. The prisoner rushed out to the other room, but only a few made it out. Out of rage, they began smashing and bashing against the tons of steel, but they only succeeded in causing minimal damage.

Miles casually walked past the prisoners and towards his friends who were still seated and haven't moved an inch. He took his seat and whistled in excitement. "That sure was something. Now, all we have to do is open a passageway." He called and relaxed to the sound of the metal doors being bashed through.

"Uh... Miles. Don't you think that I should... you know, open the doors?" Ben wondered as he pointed at the blocked exit.

"Give them five more minutes."

* * *

 _Female wing_

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm forced to eat this... Thing. I wouldn't feed this to Smile, let alone eat it myself." the raven haired girl known as Jane complained as she lightly slammed the plate down onto the table.

Surrounding the table were her girl friends from the mansion. They were annoyed not only by the fact that they were in prison, but also by the fact that they had been stuck in a prison filled with meta-humans for an entire month.

Clockwork, the brunette girl simply rolled her eyes and annoyingly replied, "Nobody is holding you at gunpoint Jane. If you don't want to eat it, then don't."

Jane glared at Clockwork. "That's not the case here, alright. I'm just saying that this was a huge mistake," she replied and forced herself to eat a spoonful of the loaf.

Jessica scoffed out of bitterness and unloaded her problems on those seated at the table. "Let me tell you what was a huge mistake, this whole idea. I'm a seeker of justice and can sense the wicked from a mile. You know how hard it is to sleep every night without losing myself." she glared around the table, eye twitching slightly.

"And that's not all, a few days ago I was transported to another cell with princess ice 'If I don't get my eight hours of sleep, I'm a real killer.'" she easily mimicked Killer Frost's voice since she had been forced to listen to her talk for hours while fighting the urges to kill her. She lowered her head and let out the hot air and went on but with a slower and calmer tone "I survived world war II. I inked my own body so I could fool the Nazi into thinking I was one of them, the very people who murdered my family. I demolished more concentration camps than I could count. And I still swore to rain down justice on the corrupted as long as I can. And here I am sitting inside of a prison with hundreds of sinful people and I can't do jackshit!" she covered her face with one hand tried her best to ignore her desires.

Clockwork felt sorry for her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder "It's alright. We're all sometimes forced to do things we don't want or like to do."

"Yeah, like how you were 'forced' to stay in a relationship with Toby for months." Spectra sarcastically added while making air quotes with her fingers.

Clockwork quickly removed her hand from Jessica's shoulder and angrily pointed to address Spectra. "Hey! I apologized for that, like... A hundred times!"

"And it only took you a month in prison." Spectra went on and gave her a disappointed look. "Plus, it's not _me_ who you should be apologizing to..."

Jane slowly raised her head from her disgusting plate and watched the heated conversation between the two female proxies. Even Jessica suddenly forgot all about her bitterness and watched with interest in the rising tension.

Clockwork gritted her teeth and quickly tried to find a comeback "You of all the people should know better. It's because of _your_ boyfriend that we're in this mess".

Spectra was quickly offended and automatically shot back, "First of all, he's not my boyfriend," She hated when people just _assumed_ without any actual proof. "Second, would you've rather stayed alone in the street without having any plan or idea of what to do or expect?"

 _Ouch! And she counters with a hard one_ Jane devilishly smiled and looked over Clockwork _Could this be the end of this short feud?_

"W-well..." she tried to counter back, but apparently she'd run out of retorts. "Whatever." All she could do was scoff and admit her defeat.

 _The winner, and still the heavyweight champion of trash talk is Spectra!_ She gave away a slow, sarcastic clap admiration "And here I thought you two would jump at each other's throats and fight to the death".

"Shut up Jane." Clockwork grumbled while averting her gaze and refusing to look at them.

Jane let out a small giggle and so did Jessica. Spectra, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. Deciding to act like a mature woman, she stepped in first. "Hey, come on, don't be like that. You know that I meant no harm or anything personal."

"Ooh! Is Spectra looking for another match?" Jane rubbed her hands with a growing smirk.

"Jane not now." Spectra warned, but Jane obviously wasn't listening. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, alright."

"You shouldn't have brought him up." Clockwork replied, but in a calmer tone this time.

"I don't know what she's wrong about. After all, you're the one who dumped him." Jane commented.

"Jane!" Spectra shot her a death glare, which she shrugged it off.

"I'm just saying…"

Jessica, who was sitting beside Jane elbowed her and made sure that she stayed quiet.

"Well, keep your mouth shut." this time it was Clockwork who stepped in.

Spectra was glad to see Clockwork stepped out of her sour mood. If there's one thing... Or one of the things they all agree on it's a common enemy. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. "So, can we pretend that this conversation never happened?" she pleaded, wanting everything to return to their usual workings.

"Only if Jane would keep her mouth shut!" she stated while keeping her acid green eye fixed on Jane.

"Way to gang up on me," Jane said between her mumbles.

"Then it's settled!" Spectra smiled and reached out her hand.

Clockwork stretched out her own hand, they shook on it.

"Referee, ring the bell because we have a draw!" Jane finally announced with a slight disappointment at the anticlimactic ending.

"You clearly don't know how wrestling work." Jessica pointed out.

Jane simply shrugged without caring or showing any interest in the subject. "If Jeff keeps dragging me to watch them, I'm bound to pick up something eventually."

Suddenly, without any warnings, the entire room started flashing red as the blare of the alarms coated everyone's ears with the sound of the alarm. Following that, the giant metallic doors as began to drop down and seal every possible exit. The female guards cocked their guns and ordered everyone to lay on the ground.

"Okay, this is not the type of bell that I was intending for," Jane said, using her sarcasm to mask her confusion while she tried to figure out the situation.

They slowly got off their seat and dropped to their to their knees. As they were about to lay on the ground Jane noticed something odd.

"Hey, is it just me or are these collars supposed to flash red or something?" she pointed out.

"Jane, not now," Jessica said.

"No, I mean it!" Jane's voice commanded the former fake Nazi's attention at last.

Jessica raised an eyebrow looked at the other girl's collar. Even though the atmosphere was camouflaging the color, she managed to get a glimpse and found that it was indeed off. She then looked at the other inmates and was sure by now that they were all deactivated. She also noticed that none of the other inmates had noticed the disable collars. Putting a quick grin on her face, she immediately realized that this was it.

Raising her arms behind her back, she searched the table. It didn't take long for her fingers to come in contact with the knife. She grabbed it and looked at her friends. "Which one of you two is better at throwing knives?" She asked Jane and Clockwork.

Not looking for another fight, Jane rolled her eyes and pointed at Clockwork. Even though her conscious told her the other way.

Nodding, Jessica handed Clockwork the knife and informed all of them "Try hitting the pale blue haired dyke over there," she pointed towards Killer Frost, who was baring her teeth at the two guards who were holding two barrels at her face. "Because once that happens, shit hits the fan. Now, there are two ways through to the male wing, the gym, and the laundry."

"Whoa, Whoa!" Jane suddenly cut in. "Who died and made you the captain?" obviously she wasn't happy with taking orders from Jessica, especially after she had stabbed Jane in the back.

"Do you have a better plan? Because if you do, I'm all ears." Condescending tones dripped from Jessica's mouth.

Jane opened her mouth, but quickly closed it as she realized she did not, in fact, have a better plan.

"Thought so." Now that _that_ was out of the way Jessica looked back at the group and went on giving orders. "Now there also might be a third option but to do that you need to follow my instructions".

The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. After reading each other's facial expressions and guessing if it was a good idea or not, they broke their stares and nodded for Jessica to continue.

Jessica nodded back and began giving them very specific instructions. "You all got that?"

"You sure know a lot about the prison." Spectra complemented her in awe.

Instead of thanking her, Jessica rudely scoffed and pointedly remarked, "Since I figured that none of you would do _your_ jobs like you were told to, I took upon myself to do them for you. Oh, and you're welcome."

Suddenly a cry of rage interrupted their discussion and focus, it even interrupted Jane from delivering a scathing comeback. They looked for the source of the voice and found Killer Frost grabbing one of the guards by the throat while the other lay unconscious on the ground. She seemed out of control and it didn't please Jessica, plus it gave her an excuse to finally unload on her.

"Okay, so apparently we lost the element of surprise," she informed the girls as they stood up once again. "But that still doesn't change a thing". She cracked the bones of her hands and took a step forward "The plan is on so I suggest you all start moving" and with that, she dashed towards Killer Frost leaving the trio behind.

"So who's accompanying me?" Spectra acquired from the two.

Jane quickly glared at Clockwork and she glared back. Both of their intentions were about staying behind and fighting for their urges.

"Rock. Paper. Scissor?" Jane suggested with a raised eyebrow, and Clockwork nodded.

They both placed their fists on their hands and prepared to draw. Spectra, on the other hand, rolled her eye and silently groaned.

Three fists down and one choice.

"Rock beats scissors" Clockwork smirked at her victory.

 _Shit,_ Jane thought and tried to think her way out of this. "Best two out of three?" she hoped with a cheap smile.

"I don't think so" Spectra grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along with her.

Clockwork watched them walk into one of the walls from the far side of the room and made sure that no one was watching, and thankfully her job was easy since everyone was busy rioting to notice the two. It didn't take long for Spectra to secretly use her ghost powers and walk through the wall. But the real trick was dragging Jane with her, not because she was independent and refused help sometimes, but because Spectra never really tried to take someone with her while walking pass an object. Thankfully, she managed to get the job done.

Clockwork sighed in relief and focused her attention on keeping Jessica from losing control, and there isn't any harm in having a little fun, now is there.

Jessica was able to get to Killer Frost before she snapped the guard's neck, or worse. She delivered a punch to her face and made her lose her grip.

The guard managed to flee, but Frost was too happy. She gave a death glare to whoever was dumb enough to cross her, but only laughed when she saw her opponent "Oh, look who came crawling back" she didn't know how much trouble she was getting herself in. "So how you want this, the slow and painful way…" she formed an ice aurora around her hand "Or my way?"

Jessica only straightened herself up and cracked her neck "I've put up with you for too long, but now the chains are off." she couldn't believe what she just said. _Nice going, Jessica. A few more bad puns and you'll be joining Miles._

"So you do talk!" Frost mocked her and tried to punch her back. The frost around her hand would surely have knocked Jessica out cold if she had realized who she was dealing with.

Jessica bent her knees and back before her fist came close to her face. She managed to dodge the hit but didn't stop there. She grabbed Frost by the arm and pulled her closer only to give her a powerful punch to the stomach. Killer Frost let out a loud grunt as she felt every fiber of her abdomen screaming from out of pain. She dropped to her knees and used a slightly loose hand to cover her stomach. Jessica let go of her arm and watched the meta-human wheeze in pain, but it still didn't satisfy her. She was Justice, the proxy who punished the wicked no matter what.

She dropped on one knee and raised Frost's head with her finger. Jessica looked into her barely opened eyes and delivered her line in a cold raspy tone that chilled even this icy monster to the bone. "Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Let see, how would you like to feel what they felt?" Without giving her a chance to think Jessica dug into Killer Frost's shoulder with her sharp teeth. The teeth were inhuman and similar to the teeth of a jaw. They were easily powerful enough to be able to pierce through Frost's cold and icy skin.

Suddenly, Killer Frost experienced a completely different type of pain. It was enough that the razor teeth cutting through her skin, but there was also something else, something psychological. She suddenly felt as if her flesh was going into a state of deep freeze, which was impossible. As the frigid cold rushed through her, she began hearing screams of pain and horror that she easily recognized as her past victims. She tried to cover her ears, but her body didn't respond. For the first time, she felt something she never thought she would ever feel again: Intense fear and overwhelming regret.

It couldn't have been more than a half minute that Jessica spent punishing her, but for Frost, it felt like several eternities. Once aware that she had received enough, Jessica opened up her mouth and let her body drop down. She wiped the thin stream of cold blood from her mouth and spoke to her latest victim "Try to cool down okay".

"Jessica!"

She suddenly heard a cry of panic behind her and turned to see a shocked Clockwork. She suddenly felt ashamed of what she has done. It was after her words when she said that they should control her urges and powers until the roundup everyone. But most importantly the single rule of not killing was suddenly broken.

"It's okay. If I wanted her to kill herself, she would be dead a long time ago. I only gave her a small dose so she could feel her victim's pain," she was panicking and was trying her best to talk to her without having a breakdown.

Clockwork now seemed rather confused than shocked "What? No. I meant what was up with that bad pun?"

Jessica suddenly stopped talking and hoped that she could jump on her. "Shut up! Okay. It sounded better in my head."

"Seriously a few more bad puns and you'll be joining Miles."

* * *

Jane and Spectra were now in the cell hallway, desperately trying to find the cell Jessica told them about. The plan was finding the cell that connects the female and the male wing. Though they could've used any cell and have the same results, but they would've been spotted by the cameras. Jessica managed to find a blind spot that would grant them a safe passage, and the only thing that was remaining was finding it. They had been wandering along the long hallway with cell doors to the left and right for so long that it was starting to hurt their eyes from seeing the same thing over and over.

"Ugh! We'll never find it" Jane suddenly whined from out of frustration.

"Not with that attitude we won't" Spectra on the other hand, was more focused than Jane, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't also a little down on the spirit side of things.

After walking some more Jane suddenly got an idea to pass the time "So why the all sudden determination?"

This wasn't the first time Spectra heard that tone of voice and she knew exactly what she was getting herself into, but she did try to outrun her "To get out of here of course".

"Really?" she raised a hungry eyebrow "So it has nothing to do with getting back to Miles".

Spectra didn't even flinch since she knew Jane very well and a question like that was very predictable "Maybe it does, Maybe it doesn't"

"So you do admit that you like him." her hunger for gossip only grew.

Spectra fished for a good comeback and came up with, "The day I admit I have feelings for Miles is the day you admit you like Jeff" and surprisingly with those words, she managed to turn the tables on her friend.

Those words hit Jane like a brick to the head "W-what are you talking about, I don't like Jeff. If anything I despise him" she stuttered.

 _Sure you do_ With a smirk she decided it was her turn to have some fun. "Whatever you say. After all, you only _always_ hang out with him and share a lot of common interests." She couldn't help herself to let out a couple of girlish giggles.

A light blush covered Jane's face and she was about to respond when a sudden command interrupted her. "FREEZE!" The girls turned around to see a single guard not far away from them aiming her gun at them. She didn't seem to be scared like the girls hoped for, but they could easily fix that. "Now!" the guard ordered once again and waved her gun.

"Hold that thought and keep on moving, " Spectra told her and charged towards the guard.

She opened fire at Spectra but instead of letting the bullets fly through her, she chose to dodge them.

Jane on the other hand, broke into a sprint and doubled her time. She ran passing several cells from lefts and rights by seconds. Admittedly, she had no idea where she was supposed to be heading. It was in her nature that she hardly paid any attentions to someone who tried to order her around, even back at the mansion, she was one of those proxies who couldn't care less what Slenderman or his henchmen were telling her to do. She definitely regretted not paying more attention to what Jessica was saying right no, though.

It was only a few moments later when came across a dead end that Jane realized she had made a huge mistake. She slowed herself down and came closer to the giant metal door that was sealing her path. Swallowing hard and hoping to find a way to get to the other side Jane examined the door, but unfortunately, it was no use. Out of sheer frustration, she punched the steel with her bare hand only to be greeted with pain. Jane grabbed her hand and cursed loudly, which helped to ease the pain. Letting out a defeated sigh, she turned around and began to look for Spectra. Maybe she could walk to the other side like they did earlier, she thought.

While swimming in her thoughts someone or something grabbed her by the neck from behind. She was too distracted to notice whoever was assaulting her. Jabbing her elbow back in the direction of their stomach Jane attempted to free herself, but the mysterious assaulter managed to catch her arm and twist behind her back. She tried to struggle free, but the arm around her neck tightened and blocked the path of oxygen to her lungs, causing her to choke and flail. Once her body was loose, the attacker bodily lifted her up and walked her to one of the empty cells. There she was gently placed on the bed and let alone to breathe.

Now able to breathe, Jane gulped in air and regain her consciousness. She blinked a few times to see past her blurry vision, but the process was slow. Even with the help of her half numb hand, her surroundings were still unclear.

"Come on princess, don't keep me waiting" her kidnapper suddenly spoke in a male tone that would probably almost always maker her blood boil.

She rubbed her eyes one last time and glared at him. Once her vision was clear, she found a smirking Jeff standing in front of her, his arms crossed, clearly at ease. "You bastard!" she quickly jumped off the stiff coat and launched herself at him, but Jeff saw it coming and caught her fist. "I should be killing you now!" she tried to punch at him with her free hand, but sadly he was able to catch that one too.

Knowing that he had, for the time being, effectively disarmed her, he pulled her closer until she was less than a foot away from his face. He looked into her eyes, which were now giving him a death glare "I'm happy to see you too. Did you miss me?"

She narrowed her eyes and rudely pulled her arms away. "What the hell were you thinking?" she exclaimed as she got a hold of her thoughts once more. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Get over it! I barely touched you" Jeff naively waved his hand. "Besides, we're even now".

Jane only groaned and resisted the urge not punch him since he would probably be able to block again. "Yeah, right, because putting me in a choke hold suddenly makes everything better. If nearly killing me was actually part of the plan, I'm going to have a few _words_ with Spectra's boyfriend."

"Can you cut me some slack? I just finished listening to Miles _babbling_ on about shit that barely made sense to me," he groaned. "Why do we even need to find a fucking cell in million?"

Jane smiled at the corner of her lips as she noticed the stressed look that was forming on Jeff's face. She was well aware of the fact that Jeff reacted to things poorly while under stress and this gave her an idea. Slowly leaning forward until she was only a few inches away from Jeff, Jane mocked in a childish voice, "Oh, is poor Jeff the killer freaking out?" Slipping into a more seductive tenor, Jane circled a finger on his chest and asked, "You know what really helps with relieving stress…"

"No, we're not doing this again" Jeff replied in a rather annoyed tone and removed her hand.

Jane kept on smiling and went on, "Maybe a little massage or some smooching… Or some booze." she specifically focused on the last one.

Jeff gave her a small laugh."Yeah, no." he quickly rejected her offer.

"Come on, I've been sober ever since we've landed in this hellhole." she pleaded from out of desperation.

"And you'll stay sober, that was our deal." he made sure that the deal was sealed and had no intention of changing his decision.

"But…"

"Remember what happened last time," he was finally able to knock some sense into her. "You got us into a big trouble and don't even get me started on how you almost got us killed."

"Aren't you the party pooper?" she rudely scoffed as she quoted his exact words during that incident.

Jeff lightly smacked his own face "Jane we're in a middle of a prison riot with only one chance to escape. There are probably some superheroes in tight costumes or whatever on their way here. I'm _supposed_ to be protecting Ben's ass while he's doing god knows what with Jack, but instead I snuck away to make sure that you were okay."

"And what, you're expecting a kiss for that?" she kept her sarcastic tone even after Jeff informed her of how dangerous the situation is. "Seriously, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more to impress me."

"Would you please stop being so annoying and naive, and listen to me." With a groan, Jeff shook his head. "Sometimes you make me question my nonexistent sanity. You are seriously freaking obstinate at times."

She smirked at him and spoke in a more serious tone "Well, what can I say, I had a pretty good teacher." She leaned closer to him once again.

"So does that mean that you'd stop acting like a child and focus more if I did?" he almost begged. The harder the situation the more careless Jane always got. Sometimes Jeff liked that attitude, but this was not one of those times.

"Maybe," she returned to her previous position, leaning uncomfortably close to him. "How about you give me a kiss and I'll agree with it."

"Fine, whatever," he slowly got closer to her, expecting for Jane to do the same, but instead she punched him right in the jaw, sending him staggering back. He quickly grabbed the side of his mouth groaned in pain. Gritting his teeth despite the additional pain it caused, Jeff glared angrily at Jane.

He was about to unload at Jane when she suddenly said all too loudly, "Hey Spectra! You seem very alive."

Then it clicked. He quickly turned left to see Spectra, standing by the cell door looking confused. Giving the position they were in Spectra had an idea of what was going on, but time was too short for pointless speculation that could wait. "What are you doing here Jeff?"

He slowly stood straight and tried to improvise "Uh… Miles told me to come here since we couldn't go with the original plan."

"That definitely doesn't sound like Miles," she said but remembered that they were in a tight situation. "Speaking of which, where can I find him?"

"He's probably out there quoting Braveheart or something," Jeff muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Spectra nodded and was about to leave, "You two should get out of here. Jessica and Clockwork might not last too long" and with that, she ran away.

Both of the killers let out a heavy sigh of relief. Their hearts were beating fast as they were both glad their secret was safe, or as safe as it could be.

Jeff looked over at Jane with a glare. "See what happens when you don't pay more attention".

Jane quickly fixed Jeff with a glare of her own. "You don't have to tell me twice okay." she really didn't want to start an argument. "By the way, how did you get here?"

"Uh, the blood." he replied and showed her a small cut on his wrist.

"Huh, that works here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"See for yourself," he walked towards the wall of the cell and reopened his wound.

A stream of blood began pouring from his wrist as he wasted no time. He quickly pressed his bloodied hand against the wall and drew on it. A circle and an X positioned in the middle. The blood quickly dried and it started spreading. Covering a part of the wall from the top to bottom, it changed into something. The now gate-shaped blood began moving to the illusion of the eye and it was much alive too.

Jeff pressed his hand on it, just to be sure and it passed right into it. He stepped back and offered to let Jane pass. "Ladies first."

Not even a thank you was heard. She walked right into the portal and completely disappeared into it. Jeff grinned because he knew that Jane was playing hard to get. Truly, he was a great teacher. Soon after, he went in as well and the gate evaporated.

* * *

 _On the other side of the prison_

Eyeless Jack, or the not so eyeless right now, had his back turned to Ben who was currently oblivious to everything around him, what with his mind jacked into the cell phone and all. In Miles' plan, Ben was needed to erase everything about the team, from files to small snippets of security footage. Jack and Jeff on the other hand, were supposed to be protecting him and keeping him out of sight. It wasn't a difficult job, that was until Jeff abandoned him. Jack was really pissed, not only he suddenly ran away with any explanation, but he was also left alone guarding the dead weight while the others had their fun.

He turned around for the fifth time only to find the same results. He could feel his legs suddenly itch from out of boredom. His fingers were uncontrollably tapping against his elbows. He was willing to be anywhere but here. His mind was telling him to leave and fulfill his desires. He didn't want to abandon a task that was given to him by one of his friends, he wasn't like Jeff.

And just the thought of Jeff came to his mind, he felt a strange familiar wave appearing behind him. He turned around and expected to find Jeff stepping out of the portal but instead it was Jane who came through it.

"Hey! Jane," he happily greeted her.

Jane quickly noticed Jack walking towards her. "Jack, how's it going?"

"Other than being betrayed and stabbed in the back, I'd say it's going not that bad." he stopped in front of her and shook her hand.

"Trust me, it's been happening to me a lot as well." she said with a sigh. "By the way, nice to see you with the eyes."  
"Don't get used to it." He grumbled. Just then, the portal behind Jane closed and Jack spotted Jeff stepping out of it. "Look who finally decided to show up!" he exclaimed in anger.

Jeff watched Jack's reaction with what could only be amusement and all he said was. "Sup."

Jack's eye started to twitch and would have charged at him if it weren't for Jane stepping in.

"How about you do this later, Jack?" she suggested in an attempt to calm him down. "This is a no place or time to start a fight, what do you say?"

Jack slowly lowered his fists and calmed down. He looked directly into Jeff's eyes and growled. "I'll take you down later."

Jane sighed in relief, glad that she had prevented the fight.

However…

"What? You're so scared of me that you have to hide behind a lady?" Jeff mocked in a challenging tone.

Jane quickly turned around and fixed Jeff with a death glare, blustering, "You're not helping!"

"No, it's okay. You might think that you're greater than everyone else, but you're far from there and I'm not going to sink to your level." Jack pointed out in a tone that managed to get to Jeff.

But before Jeff could shoot a reply back, Jane cut in again. "Not one more word!" and that was enough to shut him up. "Now…" she turned around to Jack and asked, "What's going on?" She didn't wait for an answer before asking another question. "Why all of the sudden bending of rules?"

"One question at the time Jane. First things first, did you manage to create a passage between the two wings?" Jack asked with a slight touch of concern.

"No," she replied. It didn't seem like she had an idea of the purpose that it served. "We could've used the blood the whole time. I don't know why we needed one."

Jack's jaw suddenly dropped "You… What? We need to make look like a casual breakout, and not… This!" He breathed in a few times and tried to stay calm "This is bad, this is bad, this should've not happened..."

"Relax, what's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

 **Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the word numbers**

 **IT'S OVER 9000!**

 **That's right, it's over 9000. Guys, you can not begin to imagine the pain this chapter caused me. I've been stuck with it with for the past year, maybe more. But at last, it's finished and finally published.**

 **And there's one person I want to thank for helping me, TeamAlphaQ. She has been stuck with me and this chapter for nearly two months now. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have managed to finish it. The least I can do to help her in return is lead you guys to her stories. She's a one hell of a talented writer who can make basically anything CreepyPasta related. If you like my stories then you'd defiantly love hers. We became really good friends and helped each other a lot! So check her stories and show her your supports. We're currently working on '12 ways to die'. With my insane ideas and her talented writings, we managed to create a classic slasher horror story where we enjoy killing teenagers in sick and gory ways while psychologically torture their minds. You typical best friends stories.  
**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. There's still more to it on the next one.**


	3. Ride The Lightening (Part II)

_**Ride The Lightening (Part II)**_

In the middle of any prison riot, no matter how Odd or dangerous the inmates were, your best chance of survival was to never get involved, and Nikolai knew that well. The ex-KGB agent was a specialist on sneaking in and out undetected, a prison riot was no different, minus all the screams and body drops. He sprinted through the second floor with his mind set on one goal: to get the job done. His path was mostly cleared and he hadn't come across any sorts of trouble. However, he glanced behind him and slow down once again. "Come on Rogers, you need to keep up!" he commanded.

Not far away, Toby raced behind him as he tried to catch up with him without passing out from exhaustion. He managed to jog next to him for a second only to collapse on his knees and gasp for air. "Can't you… Slowdown… Just a little!" he pleaded between his gasps.

Nikolai only rolled his eyes and pulled him up by the shoulder. Voice frank, he said, "If this was a battlefield you'd be dead already." He got Toby on his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. If he could carry tons of firearms in a war zone, he could easily drag Toby towards their destination.

"Leave me, go save yourself. I'm already done for!" Toby dramatically whined.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll throw you to those freaks downstairs." He warned sharply.

Toby lowered his head to peer at the bottom floor. _Yikes!_ He _definitely_ didn't want any of that. He used some of the energy that he had left in him and helped Nikolai with their journey. All the screams and grunts that they kept on hearing managed to keep them occupied. They kept on moving non-stop while trying not to grab anyone's attention. However, that didn't last very long.

Nikolai suddenly felt the instinct to push Toby away. He did so, making Toby to let out a yelp. Only a split second later a giant red fist past between them. Nikolai quickly followed his instinct and delivered a back kick to whoever had crossed them. He turned around and contacted his foot with a humongous muscular red man. The kick didn't do much damage at all to his rock solid body, but he didn't stop there. Striking out quickly Nikolai hit him with an uppercut to the jaw, but it only caused him to take a few steps back.

The white-haired monster steadied himself and spoke. "You've got a lot of guts to cross me pretty boy."

Nikolai took his battle position and said, "You caught me in a really good mood, so I'll let you off with a warning."

The meta-human cracked his knuckles and replied, "You've just dug your own grave."

He tried to deliver another punch, but Nikolai quickly ducked. He hit him with another uppercut followed quickly with a jab to his throat. Brick choked out and gagged but that still didn't stop him. He raised both of his arms up in the air and slammed them on Nikolai. Fortunately, Nikolai was able to block his face and brace himself against the impact with his inhuman super strength. Brick's reaction was gritting his teeth and pressing more weight on him. Nikolai could feel himself being slowly being overpowered and dropped to one knee.

A risky idea crossed his mind but he tried to execute it anyways. He took a deep breath and let a large amount of the black blood flow into his arms and legs, multiplying his strength and pressure resistance. Brick was suddenly stuck and wasn't able to press any more, no matter how hard he tried. Nikolai saw that as an opportunity overpowered him by pressing upwards. He was soon on both of his feet and easily managed to break his grip. He wasted no time and started delivering a series of punches to Brick's body and face. The inhuman strength and the assist of the black blood made his punches feel like being hit with a wrecking ball.

Brick found himself having a hard time either focusing or blocking his attacks, or even seeing the punches. Nikolai gathered his strength in one of his fists and punched him right in the jaw. And that was enough to knock out the giant stoned beast. He slowly dropped to his knees and was about to fall forward if it wasn't for Nikolai kicking him in the head and sending him off the second floor. The monster hit the ground with a large thud that almost shook the surroundings.

Nikolai exhaled and relaxed after checking to make sure that the beast was down for good. He turned his attention to Toby who was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, looking amused rather than worried. "Why didn't you step in and help!" Nikolai demanded, scowling at him.

Toby simply shrugged and replied, "You seemed like you had it handled and didn't need any help. Besides, I've already had my fair share of trouble with that guy."

Nikolai raised an eyebrow and quickly put the pieces together. "You're telling me that this bastard jumped on us because of something you did?"

Toby was about to reply but quickly realized what he previously said. Instead, he stuttered and crawled back.

Nikolai took a few long strides and managed to grab Toby by the front of his shirt before he escaped. He raised the boy in the air by his collar, causing him to choke and gag until he was on his feet. Even when he was no longer choking, all Toby did was try to set himself free from Nikolai's grip. Nikolai stared at him for a long moment before picking him up and throwing him off the balcony. With a yelp, Toby had no time to fix his orientation and got dropped on his back. He was lucky that he couldn't feel any pain or else that might have left a big mark, however, he still knew that he had broken a least a few bones. His eyes slowly drifted from the illumination of the ceiling light to the balcony where Nikolai was standing. It didn't take long for him to jump as well, but unlike Toby he landed on his feet.

Nikolai looked down and lightly kicked him in the side of the head. "On your feet, Rogers!" Toby could tell from his tone that Nikolai was definitely serious and more than likely pissed off.

Not wanting to anger the former spy further, Toby groaned and tried to get on his feet. It seemed harder than it should have since he couldn't feel the pain of the broken bones. "I'm up!"

All Nikolai could do was nod and turn to continue their mission. He looked at the hallway and the remaining long trip, and found it mostly cleared up, literally. The inmate's bodies were dropped almost everywhere, from being piled up on each other to be knocked out even inside the cells. They weren't just the bodies of the prisoners, some of the bodies belonged to the guards. Nikolai muttered something in Russian as a respect of the guard's duties that Toby couldn't even begin to understand.

They continued their run, ignoring the groans and the moans until they reached their destination. They entered the cell that belonged to some inmate only to scratch their heads in confusion.

"Isn't there suppose to be a hole or something?" Toby wondered and peeked outside to make sure they were in the right place. He looked at Nikolai, who was inspecting the wall. "Do you think that they forgot, or probably got the wrong cell?"

"Nyet, Jessica never forgets something this important." He replied without turning his head away. "Either they got held up, or…" He knocked a few times on different spots on the wall.

"Or?" Toby suddenly asked after the long delay.

"One of them fucked up!" He finally replied and fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall.

"What do you mean…" Toby couldn't finish as he was suddenly startled by the sound of Nikolai's fist impacting against the wall.

He kept on punching the long, wide wall made out of concrete in spite of the pain that shot through the torn skin of his knuckles. The wall was too wide to be punched through, but that didn't stop Nikolai. Each time he hit the wall, he instantly broke his hand and maybe his arm. Fortunately, the black blood was fast enough at regenerating and fixing his hand so he was already healed before he delivered another punch. He persisted for a few minutes and at last Nikolai's fist was able to pass through the wall and through to the other side. A grin slid across his features as he withdrew his hand. He repeated the process on the rest of the wall and this time used his feet as well.

Toby on the other hand nervously watched his friend demolishing the so called 'indestructible' wall and he would once in awhile peek outside while letting out a twitch or two. This entire affair was really affecting him mentally. Miles words were specific, don't let the others know about your powers. His job was making sure to have Nikolai's back while he did his job. He never wanted to let anyone down especially if it was his best friend. He turned his head back into the cell again and silently rejoiced when he saw the wall was gone and the other side of the prison completely exposed. He walked next to his friend and said in awe, "Have I mentioned that you're incredible?"

Nikolai chuckled in response. "How about when we escape, you buy me a drink and we forget what happened earlier?"

They were suddenly alerted by the sound of running footsteps and quickly prepared themselves. As the footsteps got closer, Nikolai couldn't help but wonder which unlucky person was about to be beaten up.

In a flash, the source of the footsteps stopped in front of them. Toby sighed in relief and dropped his guard, as did Nikolai.

"I knew I heard something." The person in front of them said. "Why is it every time there is an explosion I find you there Nikolai?"

"We can have this reunion later?" Nikolai replied in annoyance. Rolling his eyes, he stepped forward.

"Hi, Spectra." Toby, on the other hand, greeted her with a wave.

"Hey, Toby." She nodded back and walked towards them.

Nikolai stepped out of the side of the cell and turned his head left and right. "Where are the others?"

Spectra turned around and explained, "Well, Jane ditched me after Jeff suddenly decided to play the knight in shining armor. And I believe Jessica and Clockwork are still in the locked cafeteria."

Nikolai nodded in understanding. "Come on Toby, time is short." He jogged to the side of the cafeteria only to return after a few moments. Annoyed, he glared at Toby who was still frozen in the same place. "Something wrong?"

Toby twitched and stuttered and couldn't make the words. He looked at Nikolai then at Spectra, panic in his brown eyes. "N-nobody t-told me that C-clockwork would be here!" He spat the words out through gritted teeth.

Nikolai angrily rolled his eyes and stomped towards him. He grabbed him the shirt again and slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Rogers! This is no time to let personal matters get in your way."

Spectra rolled her eyes and broke between the two. "How about instead of yelling at him you just console him." She suggested to Nikolai. "Toby, just go in there and talk to her, okay. You've both had time to get over it, now it's time to put the past in its place."

"I-I'll try." He said between a twitch.

Nikolai rolled his eyes at Spectra and pushed Toby out in front of him.

"Before you go, do you know where I can find Miles?" Spectra quickly asked just before they were about to leave.

"He's probably still in the cafeteria quoting Pulp Fiction or something," Nikolai muttered to her before finally leaving.

 _Of course_. She got out of the cell and entered the male wing to start her quest.

* * *

Spectra peaked into the cafeteria to examine the surroundings before stepping into the room. She peaked around what was now called _ground zero_ , and she finally understood why they called it that. Everything was worse comparing it with any part of the prison. She also took a guess that it was worse before Miles or any of the others stepped in. There wasn't even a single table or chair untouched or uplifted. The walls were painted with streams of blood that most of it belonged to the guards. Bodies were around every corner, and not all of them were guards. If there was one word that Spectra could summon up to describe the place, it would be mayhem.

At last, stepping out the demolished hall, she looked around to find Miles. Nikolai said that he was in the cafeteria doing his monkey business. She took another hard look around the room, only to scratch her head in frustration. It wouldn't have been so hard if the body count dropped and the place was clearer just a little bit.

She placed her finger on her chin and thought, _If I were Miles, then where would I be…_

"Put your fucking mouth on the curb!" Suddenly her train of thoughts was interrupted by the command.

Instead of jumping in surprise, she rolled her eyes and followed the source of the voice. _Of course, he is._

She walked to the other side of the room to find, to her 'surprise', none other than Miles pinning a helpless guard on the ground. "Put it on the curb right now!" He yelled once again. And from out of fear, the guard bit the curb next to the wall.

Spectra quickly leaped the few steps left and grabbed Miles by the jumpsuit as he was about to stomp on the guard's head. Miles, who had been standing on one foot for too long already couldn't keep his balance with this new force added to the picture. Spectra realized that she couldn't do anything about it and stepped out of the way, letting Miles free fall backward and onto the ground.

As he fell, Miles turned to glare at the soul who dared to push him off balance. His glare quickly disappeared as he saw Spectra giving him a glare of her own. "Hey Spec, how's it going?" He awkwardly greeted her.

"Oh, I've been absolutely peachy, you know, besides being in the middle of a _prison riot_!" She shouted the last two words. "We were supposed to meet… Like twenty minutes ago!"

"I know that, alright." He got up to his feet and fixed his jumpsuit. "I'm the one who came up with the plan, so don't tell me what I don't already know." Turning away from Spectra's furious gaze, he walked over to the scared guard and helped him to his feet. He straightened him up and fixed his uniform and brushed off the dust. "Now tell me, friend, what happened to you?" Miles asked congenially as he picked up the stunned guard's hat.

"W-what?" the guard stuttered as he shook in terror.

"I mean you don't seem alright. Something must've happened to you." Miles' voice was one of calm concern as he wiped the dust off the hat and placed it on the man's head. It shifted to a crooked angle that accentuated the sorry state of the man beneath it.

"I-I…"

"You were doing your job when suddenly the collars malfunctioned, right?" Miles suggested in an unnervingly helpful tone. "Now what happened?" He asked again.

"I-I was doing my job, and c-collars malfunctioned." repeated the guard in a shaky tone.

"Good boy." Miles patted him on the shoulder so he wouldn't cause any further pain. "And next time someone asks you about the meatloaf, try to be a little nicer." With that, he jabbed him hard between the eyes, knocking him out. "Now…" He turned around to Spectra who, judging by her facial expression seemed equal parts angry and bemused. "Where were we?"

Spectra rolled her eyes and replied by delivering a sharp rap on her knuckles to Miles' forehead. "Prison. _Riot_!"

Gently moving her hand away from his head, Miles muttered, "Okay, you can stop being so mean."

"I have every right to be! A month, an entire fucking _month_ and not a single letter!" She scowled to hide the twinge of hurt that sprang up inside her chest.

"Of course I wouldn't, that's basically evidence," Miles replied reasonably as he looked around the room for an exit. "And besides," He grumbled as he started walking towards the exit. "I'm not a kid alright?"

Spectra sighed in defeat and replied in a softer tone, "I know, I just get worried. With what happened before and the fact that now we're in another world with weird freaky people, I kind of need a bit more support." She slowly trailed behind Miles, staring at her feet as she did.

Miles swallowed past the lump that was building in this throat and turned around to face Spectra. "Hey, don't worry, I got it all figured out. We'll be out here in no time. You trust me don't you?" He ended his sentence with a smirk.

Spectra chuckled softly at his sudden smile. It was funny how Miles could suddenly change a conversation's mood at the drop of a hat. "Yes, I do."

"Good, then we should…" He quickly lost his focus and brought a hand to his ear. "Yes? Talk to me. Okay. Don't worry, we're on our way." Miles turned to her with a serious look. "We gotta move, fast!"

Spectra nodded and wasted no time rushing past him. Miles turned off his earpiece and followed her to the holding cells. Once out of the cafeteria, they quickly saw the change in the atmosphere. The riot had toned down and there were fewer prisoners roaming around than there were before. Though it clearly wasn't the guards who had managed to control the situation, it was something else.

Miles cursed under his breath and glanced over Spectra. "Is everybody in the location?"

Spectra kept on running and replied breathlessly, "I guess so."

"You guess so?" Miles panicked with wide eyes. "I gave each one of them a specific job!"

Spectra rolled her eyes and said between her pants, "Miles, they barely do what Slenderman tells them to do. What gave you the idea that they would listen to you?"

"Because… I gave a good speech?" Miles nervously guessed.

"Braveheart?" She guessed back.

 _Shit!_ Miles shook his head and focused more on reaching the alley. They couldn't be the only ones who had noticed the change. He hoped that the others realized the situation soon so they would act more cautiously and regroup.

It didn't take long for their path to get blocked by a sharp stream of water. Miles quickly grabbed Spectra by the arm and pulled her back to him before she was hit the powerful stream. They stopped and turned around to meet with the Atlantean named Aqualad.

Aqualad restored the water back into his bearers and pointed at them. "Surrender now, and I'll take it easy on you."

Miles cursed again and looked at Spectra. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her and she nodded. "Join the others, and I'll meet you in five or maybe ten minutes. Fifteen tops."

After a moment of clear indecisiveness, she nodded in acknowledgment and dashed forward.

"Hey!" Aqualad quickly yelled and used one of the water-bearers to form the shape of a whip and flicked it in her direction.

It didn't get the chance to pass Miles. He quickly grabbed the hard water whip with his bare hand and growled, "Your fight is with me, pretty boy."

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me!" Aqualad grinned and channeled a wave of electricity from his arms and through the water bridge. The eel tattoos around his arms glowed blue and the electricity flew right through his body. The electricity quickly covered Miles from head to toe, but to Aqualad's surprise, he didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Nice party trick, now it's my turn." He consumed the still flowing electricity around his body and charged it back to him with a taste of his own. The electricity also seemed to do little to the now grinning Aqualad, however that didn't last. He soon felt a sharp pain pierced through his body like a bullet. The water stream died down into a puddle and it was Miles turn to grin. "Your skin might be electric proof, but what about what's beneath it?"

Aqualad slowly felt the pain in his body fade away and looked at Miles through blurry vision. "So you are a meta-human after all."

"Aren't I mister popular! I'm surprised that you took the time to research me, that means a lot to me." He said in a sinisterly friendly tone as he made his way towards his enemy. "I've dreamed that you would be the first I encountered. I spent an entire day doing nothing but come up with fish related puns. You wanna hear some?" He laughed at his sentence and quickly put on some speed.

Aqualad had by now regained his vision and strength and charged at him. Miles delivered the first punch, but it was no match for Aqualad's agility as he jumped behind him. Miles quickly predicted that and leaped on his hands to deliver a kick at Aqualad in mid-air. Aqualad took the hit but managed to land on his feet.

"I _dolphinately_ should've mentioned that I'm also super flexible." Miles cracked a smile at the joke after pressing against his arms and jumping back on his feet.

Aqualad groaned in annoyance and charged up his water-bearers to shape two swords.

"Not bad, I _cod_ do better." Miles laughed again as he noticed that his puns were doing their _purpose_ of getting under Aqualad's skin. He grinned wider, pleased by his puns.

Aqualad charged at him again and Miles got a read of his heartbeats. Aqualad jumped up in the air and tried to slice him from the top. Miles stepped sideways and barely managed to avoid it.

"Careful, you might end up _krilling_ someone with those things."

Aqualad groaned loudly and tried to attack him sideways. "Shut up!"

"Why? Come on, you gotta let _minnow_ why?" Miles jumped up in the air and landed right behind his enemy.

Aqualad didn't have enough time to react as Miles grabbed him by the armpit and powerfully slammed him backward onto the ground.

Miles lowered himself to the point where he was near Aqualad's face and hissed, "You got to keep your guard up or you'll end up giving your opponent an _oppor-tuna-ty_ to do some serious damage."

Aqualad half opened his eyes and grunted, "Why won't you shut up?" He barely said those words.

Miles got to his feet and walked around his body. "There's no law that says I can't talk in a fight. Just because I might be _gill-ty_ , that doesn't mean I can't… Ugh!". Miles suddenly felt a sharp pain inside of his head, as if millions of maggots suddenly decided to chew on his brain. He grabbed the side of his head and dropped to one knee. _Not now,_ He slapped his hand on the painful side of his head, hoping that it might ease it. _Don't pass out asshole, don't pass out!_ He kept telling himself that, but the pain was just getting worse.

Aqualad saw that as an opportunity and quickly grabbed his water-bearer. His tattooed arms glow bright blue and he charged towards him with full speed. He manipulated the puddle of the water into the forms of two whips and raced them at Miles from both sides. Just when he was about to attack him, Miles suddenly turned around and delivered a powerful punch to his gut. Aqualad gagged in pain and dropped defenseless on his knees. Miles stood up and gave Aqualad a dark and grim look. Even though Aqualad just met Miles, he could tell that what was standing in front of his was a completely different person. Miles wasted no time and grabbed him the hair only to deliver a knee to his face, completely knocking him out cold.

Miles half-consciously stood victorious for a sudden moment only to drop down again and vomit up some of his blood. He ended the process with quickly wiping his mouth. This wasn't the first time he had ended up losing blood without any warning. Every time he uses too much electricity at once as an energy source for his cells, he ends up draining the waste in the most uncomfortable ways. It wasn't a dangerous thing. After all, whenever you eat, you need to drain.

He gathered up his strength and continued the rest of his trip. He finally managed to reach to the alley where he first met Toby. Checking on the right heartbeats, he sighed in relief and entered the alleyway. His sudden presence alarmed his friends, but their momentary panic changed quickly into relief. Miles slowed in front of the group and checked to see if everyone was here.

"Miles we got to get out of here, it's not safe anymore." Toby cut through his train of thought to grab his attention.

Miles stopped thinking and nodded. He pressed his fingernail against the blood vessel on his wrist to open and channel the blood. He drew on the wall the same symbol Jeff did earlier and opened a gate towards the safe house. The blood dried quickly and the portal yawned opened. He stepped backward and turned to address his friends. "Before we go, did everyone do their jobs?"

They all nodded and responded with yeses. Miles nodded back stepped aside. "Alright, everybody in."

And they one by one began stepping into the portal and transporting to the other side. Miles stayed behind, wanting to make sure that everyone made it through safely. As Ben's turn came, Miles grabbed him by the shoulder and asked, "Did you do what I asked you to do?"

Ben nodded and replied. "Yes. Delete every file they had on us and overwrite the camera footage but without showing us. However, I have just one question: Why did you want me to leave you?"

Miles grinned and replied "Someone has to stay behind and take the blame."

Ben shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You're weird, you know that?". Before he stepped in, Ben noticed something. "Wait, are you bleeding?"

Miles grin quickly died as he brought his hand to his nose. He felt a moist liquid above his lips and when he looked at it turned out to be blood. "Uh, yes. I just had a fight."

"Oh, okay. See you on the other side." And he disappeared into the portal.

Miles wiped his nose and made sure that he got the every last drop. He was lucky to be the last to enter. Once he made sure that everyone else made it in, he walked into the portal and it disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The cold, empty air of the warehouse was absolutely silent. It had been for quite some time now. Generally the 10 years old girl who was currently sitting inside that warehouse didn't like such oppressive silence, but usually, she didn't have a job to do.

Sally looked at the clock once again and sighed in boredom. She gave a light push to the ground and pushed her chair backward tipping it back on two legs. Her mind was completely empty and she didn't know what to do to kill the time. However, she did have a million and one guesses about why she was stuck in the warehouse and what was taking them so long.

Miles told her that he would be gone for a few hours, but it definitely _felt_ like months. As if he completely forgot about his duty and turned inactive for more than a year, but that's just nitpicking. He had others work too, that didn't mean he suddenly ditched them just when his biggest one started. He promised them that he would give them actions and he will deliver his promise, it's just taking longer time than expected. And to that, she blames putting too much in one job. She always told him that it was a bad idea to put too much on one plate, this wasn't Pinkberry. You don't have to use every topping just because they're there.

 _Well, at least it's not so bad_ She thought as she tried to keep herself balance steady. _I mean, sure I've seen more people die than most people at my age or most people in general. Then again, I don't know anyone at my own age. I live in a mansion run by a faceless tuxedo wearing Japanese sex symbol. My friends are either stupid, cannibals, or just down right bat-shit crazy, who always end up in situations like these. Then there is the 80's video game rip off guy._ "Well, at least he's around and gives the time of day!" She suddenly spoke up out loud. _Huh, where did that come from?_

Just as the engine of her train of thoughts was about to start, a sudden familiar sound sent her off her chair. She fell backwards and hit her head against the ground. _About fucking time!_ She groaned loudly and got on her feet. She held the back of her head to rub the pain off. She looked over the source of the sound and found the bloody portal all alive and wavy, and soon the proxies began entering the warehouse. She decided to walk over them and get it over with so they could focus on better and more important things.

At first, they didn't seem to notice her. They were too busy examining the surroundings of the warehouse. It wasn't until Clockwork's eyes fell on her, "Sally? What are you doing here?"

Sally only rolled her eyes, "If you must know I've been doin _'_ jack-shit, for the past TEN HOURS! What the fuck did take you so long!"

Everybody was shocked at what their ears were hearing. Sally was supposed to be good… Or at least the only semi decent one in the entire mansion, maybe the whole community. What did Miles do to her while they were gone was everyone's guess.

At last Miles stepped out of the portal only to be greeted with shocking glares. "What?"

"What have you been doing to her?" Jane spoke up first. "What happened to our Sally?"

Ben snickered, "Jane, that sounded _really_ wrong on so many levels."

Jeff elbowed him in his ribs to shut him up.

Miles raised an eyebrow and looked at Sally. She seemed… Decent. But just to be sure he checked her heartbeats to see if it was really her. _Yup, nothing seems to be wrong._ He replied with a shrug, "I don't know, she looks fine on the inside."

Ben tried to get over the twinge of pain from Jeff's elbow. "Wow, twice in a row, you guys are on a roll. Let's see if we can go for a third." He received another hit to the back of the head, but this time it was Spectra.

Before trying to get the conversation any further, Sally stepped in "For the love of fuck, let's do this later. This chapter is long enough already!"

"Miles, clearly you've been messing around with her. And don't you _dare_ say a word Ben!" Jessica shot him a death glare.

"Don't worry, I won't." He groaned through the pain. Only to cover his lips with a smirk "After all three's a crowd."

"Oh, that's it!" Jane was about to jump on him if it weren't for Jeff holding her back.

Sally felt herself getting almost teary eyed at the stupidity of her 'friends'. she looked up to the ceiling, _God, what did I do to deserve this? Aside from killing all of those innocent people. I've always obeyed the rules and been a good girl._ She sighed and hoped that her prayers might be answered one day. She took out a notepad from her pocket and gave it to Miles.

"What's this?" He asked as he thumbed through the pages.

"Your speech. From when you were being a smart ass." She explained with an exasperated sigh. "You told me to give it to when you return."

"I did?"

She groaned once again "Just find it and read it to them!" She yelled and pointed at the office.

Miles shrugged and did as he was told. He climbed the few steps to get a little higher than the rest of the warehouse, so he's seen and heard better. He stood in front of the office and turned to face the other proxies. He cleared his throat loudly and grabbed their attention

"As you may know at this point that we are in a really tight situation." He took a peek at the notepad and went on. "The prison wasn't even the tip of the iceberg, there's still a lot more things we need to take care of" He walked towards the surface, he had dubbed his 'obsession wall' which held a lot of blueprints, images, maps, files, and whatever that was necessary for the missions. "Starting with the base on section 27B, A.K.A the SCP containment. I recently discovered that everything I found out about the base was connected to our world. General Harvey Lee Daniels is an alias to Cyrus Cassidy, Nikolai's sworn nemesis." He pointed at Nikolai in the crowed who nodded to him.

"What we'll to do is going to be extremely dangerous and there won't any turning backs from it. The under realms laws don't apply here. We get injured, that's fine, we die and that's it, man. Game over man, game over".

"Can you please stay away from movie quotes, at least just this once until we get settled in," Jeff suggested.

"Not a problem" Miles nodded and returned to his notepad. "Now, I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm asking you. I won't give you orders, I'll request from you. You don't like a decision I make, you're free to speak up and we will work it out. After all, remember, I will never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself. You guys, of all people, know that this is crazy stupid and _risky,_ and trust me it will be. When I asked you all to turn yourselves in to give me some time, you did".

"This, all here…" He slapped his palm on the wall. "Is the ultimate victory. My thoughts, my heart, my sweat, my blood, made this what it is today. Most of you in this room don't trust me at all. In fact, you'd think of me as the last person to put your positions in my hands let alone your lives. But you know that when I give you my word and make a promise, I always deliver on that promise. So listen carefully when I say, when this whole ordeal is over, we will all return to our universe, safe and sound. And I give you my word on it". He took a deep breath and inquired "So I'm asking again, will you join me?"

It did need a long speech for the others to respond "When do we start?"

Miles smiled in gratitude "Tomorrow night we strike." He let out a long sigh of relief, "I can't thank you enough guys for doing this. Now..." He flipped another page only to scratch his head "Uh… And then there's some cupids and cursive writing in pink, for some reason. Hang on, I used to know how to read this stuff…"

Sally quickly jumped to the higher ground and snatched the notebook of his hands. "No need for the rest!" She panicked and put the notebook back into her pocket. "I'm pretty sure you made a good point. Bravo Miles, bravo." She gave an awkward clap, hoping the others would forget about it.

"Okay, enough awkward clapping Sal," Miles said. "You can find your weapons and stuff in the office."

"And where do we sleep?" Clockwork wondered.

Miles was confused. "You need a place to sleep? I didn't know you needed a place to sleep."

"Then where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" EJ asked incredulously.

Nikolai shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Stop whining. When I was in Vietnam, I had to cut myself to stay awake"

"We get it, Grandpa," Ben groaned, "You're old."

Miles sighed once again and was finally happy that he managed to satisfy everyone without shedding any blood. He looked over them as they entered the office one by one. He made sure that everyone was inside just to be safer. Once that happened, he locked his eyes with the exit door and walked as fast as could. Once finally outside, he relaxed for a brief moment before throwing up his blood again. One or two extractions per week were normal for Miles, but two in the same hour was something else entirely. He shook his head and wiped the blood off his mouth. He couldn't quit right now, he'd come too far and this was the worst possible time to quit.

He suddenly, roughly coughed up without any warnings. He brought his hand to keep himself as quiet as he could. Once he was done, he looked at his blood covered hand and knew that this was something really serious and dangerous.

"Miles? Are you okay?"

His eyes suddenly widened and he quickly shoved his bloodied hands into his hoodie. "Uh, Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He turned around to see Spectra by the door, swirling violet eyes filled to the brim with worry.

She closed the door and stepped forward. "Either you're getting bad at lying or you're still incapable of lying to me." It didn't take her long to notice the blood behind him, and soon the blood on his hoodie. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" He lowered his head to avoid the concern that tainted her words and tried to walk past her.

She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled his hand out of his hoodie. "Oh my god, why are covered in blood?" There was too much emotion in her voice, too much fear for Miles comfort.

"It's nothing!" Miles tried to jerk his arm away, but Spectra kept her grip strong.

"This is _not_ nothing!" She almost yelled in desperation. "I know about your _issues_ , but this is too much even for that." She kept her eyes locked with his hands. She suddenly grabbed his sleeve and tried to roll it up his arm.

"What are you doing!" He tried to stop her, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her for something like this.

Once his arm was completely exposed, she examined his blood vessels and was shocked at what she saw. "You're using!" She whispered hoarsely and covered her mouth, horror in her eyes.

Miles was ashamed of what he was doing. He managed to free his arm and cover it again. "Please, drop it Spec."

"Miles talk to me. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Powerful, heartbreaking fear throbbed in her words.

"Since when have I had to answer to you?" He asked fiercely.

Spectra stopped talking and backed away. She swallowed and chose her words carefully. "Miles, I care for you. You might think that you're protecting me by hiding the truth, but you're only hurting me more."

 _Why is she acting like this?_ Miles hadn't ever done anything to hurt her. He'd been so careful. His mouth snapped open, but no words came out. He could see her eyes starting to fill with tears, and at last, he finally broke down. It would kill him if he made her cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he embraced her.

"Then start by telling me why you are using adrenaline? You know that it might be lethal for someone like you." Her soft reprimand trembled slightly as she attempted to pull herself together.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He broke the hug and looked at her. "Spectra, I couldn't possibly manage to come up with all this all by my own. My mind is not what it used to be. Sure, maybe an idea or a smart answer comes once in a while, but that's it. The adrenaline quickens the restoration of my body both mentally and physically. Like I said, I can't do this by myself." At those words, tears began to spill from Spectra's eyes. He wanted to stop, but she needed to know. "The adrenaline ran out as I was about to tell them the plan in the cafeteria. I got lucky, and I can't risk it anymore. Especially when everybody else is depending on me now." He explained as he tried to fight his own tears back.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me that sooner? I could've helped." She wiped her teary eyes. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Spectra, this isn't a matter of emotions, this is a matter of numbers and science. You need to understand that." He was almost begging with her now. _How does she do this to me?_

Spectra swallowed and tried not to break into tears again. "Can you at least stop. You have everything now, the plans, the others, and me. You don't need it anymore. Please, I know that you're in pain. Losing you would destroy me, Miles."

Miles held her by the shoulders and searched her eyes, for what he didn't know. "You're not gonna lose me. I'm giving you my word that you, me, and everyone else in this warehouse will make it out alive and we will go home".

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You were the one who told me that when we met." she reminded him with a reproachful glare.

He tried to reply, but somehow couldn't. _How does she put this lump in my throat?_ Without thinking he reached out and tenderly pushed a lock of Spectra's blue hair out of her eyes as he thickly murmured, "I _will_ keep my promise, I always do."

And to be honest, Spectra couldn't deny that fact. For better or worse, he always did.

* * *

 **I have a confession to make. As you know, until this point you barely saw anything related to Young Justice, and I'm sorry for the mass confusion. I was originally going to have more Young Justice in it but eventually, I realized that it was not so good of an idea. So I pulled that pin and started all over again. This was one of the main reasons this chapter took too long. But don't worry I realized my mistakes and I'll hopefully avoid them in future ones.  
**

 **I'll explain it as clear as possible. One, the next chapter will be divided into three parts, for both fast posting and not get anxious while reading them. Two, Just because I said it won't involve the Young Justice doesn't mean that they're out of the picture, it's the category for god's sake. They will have their time, but it will be minimum until the later chapters. Three, I know that many of you would now think that this story is going to be all about my OCs, but it will not. The others are important as much them, only deference is that they will kind of steal the show.**

 **In the end, thank you so much for sticking with me even though I haven't touched the story in months, but that will change. The next part of the chapter will be posted sometime after Half-Life 3 is released.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always, if you liked it, leave a review. And if you have a question just notify me.**


End file.
